


【万笛】马卡龙，T恤，一场误会

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 爱做甜点的伊万和他的作家邻居卢卡。又名：如何追到喜欢的作家x





	【万笛】马卡龙，T恤，一场误会

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕小甜饼一发完。之前去湾湾吃到了超级好吃的马卡龙，于是开了这个脑洞，虽然半个月前就该写出来，但我摸鱼去了x 赶在开学季写出来证明一下我没有爬墙。

You’re the one who holds the key to my heart.

莫德里奇坐在电脑前，注视着文档中尚未完成的章节，他深吸一口气，在脑海中迅速将想要描写的内容过了一遍，然后才开始敲击键盘。写出两行内容后，他又停下来，退着光标将它们删除。  
莫德里奇揉了揉自己的头发，烦躁感从心底升起，很快便席卷全身，让他不安又不爽。故事的大纲早就写好了，他很清楚在这里故事的主角要做什么，但每当他开始写的时候，那些早就计划好的文字就好像通通从大脑里溜走，他写出的东西总不能让自己满意。  
他已经在这一个地方浪费了太多的时间，明天就是截稿期，莫德里奇觉得自己都能想见今天再不写完，十小时之后洛夫伦砸他家房门的场景。莫德里奇往嘴里塞了一块巧克力，试图唤醒大脑关于文字的活力。  
终于，他似乎找到了一点手感，想到了另一个展开方式，于是莫德里奇重新坐下，找到了一个舒服的可以持续敲字的姿势，准备让脑中的灵感在指尖倾泄而出。  
啪——  
啪——  
啪——  
隔壁传来的金属撞击声像是地狱传来的号角，让莫德里奇好不容易集中起来的注意力再次成了一堆碎渣。如果是在平时，这一点声音虽然略有刺耳但也完全在莫德里奇的忍受范围内，但赶稿期中莫德里奇对于突然打断他思绪的声音、人、任何事物都深恶痛绝，尤其是他刚刚找到一点灵感的时候。  
莫德里奇拉开书房的门，平时出门一定要换鞋的人，此时也懒得进行这个步骤， 他拉开门，走到对面公寓的门前，哐哐地敲门。  
门很快打开，尽管莫德里奇要么不出门在家赶稿，要么出远门采风或是在图书馆里泡着为故事查阅资料，他还是对自己这位邻居有些印象。偶尔他们会打个照面，也会点点头和对方打招呼，莫德里奇记得他是一名建筑设计师，在业内很有名气的事务所工作。  
他的脸上沾着一点白色的粉末，围裙上还有细砂糖，但此刻都不是莫德里奇的重点，他也顾不得友好的邻里关系了，只管对着眼前的邻居将思绪被打断和赶稿期的烦躁一股脑地发泄出来。  
“你好，我是你的邻居卢卡.莫德里奇。”他先自我介绍道，却在对方准备开口前截了话头，“我不知道你在做什么，但能否请你声音小一点？”对方的神色有几分局促，看上去似乎是想要解释，但却通通被莫德里奇忽视，“拜托你了，我现在在工作，真的很需要安静的环境。”他就差一点点就可以把卡顿的部分写出来了。  
“我很抱歉，我会尽量小声的，真的很抱歉。”他的邻居向他道歉，言辞恳切，眼神真挚，莫德里奇也不是一个会为了一点事情纠缠的人，更何况现在他有更重要的事情要做，他点点头，也不再言语，回到自己的家里，关上门之后又重新回到书房里，艰难地继续自己的赶稿。  
半个小时之后，他终于写完了最卡的部分，莫德里奇看了看时间，觉得自己说不定今晚就能写完，这样明天就不用找地方躲着自己那位责任编辑了。  
他伸了个懒腰，准备继续敲键盘，忽然听见了有人在按门铃，莫德里奇心下疑惑，走过去开门，通常来说来这里找他的只有洛夫伦，而他过来绝大部分都是因为自己没有交稿子，所以从来不会选择如此温柔的方式。  
莫德里奇打开门，发现是自己的邻居，他看上去因为按了门铃而有几分不安，莫德里奇疑惑地挑挑眉，“请问有什么事吗？”他问道， 思索着自己现在应该给他道个歉。  
“我之前是在做马卡龙，声音比较大。”他的手里捧着一个长条盒子，“希望你能接受我的道歉。”有甜蜜的味道从盒子里传来，莫德里奇猜测应该是一盒马卡龙。他愣了愣，摇头拒绝，“该道歉的是我，是我因为工作不顺心将火发到你身上了。”  
对方大概是看出了他脸上的拒绝意味，又加上一个理由，“我们当邻居这么久都没有好好认识一下，这个就算是我的见面礼。”他伸出手，“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”  
这个理由显然莫德里奇无法说不，于是他和拉基蒂奇握手，“叫我卢卡就好。”他说道，在对方略带期待的眼神下接过了那个长条纸盒，“谢谢。”这倒是有点麻烦，他做饭虽然还说得过去，但甜点一类完全不会，该怎么还礼是个问题。  
“是薄荷巧克力和黑莓配覆盆子果酱两种口味。”拉基蒂奇看着他打开盒子，解释道，纸盒里摆放着十二个精致的马卡龙，莫德里奇虽然不会做，但对甜食其实没有多少抵抗力，他在内心里小小地赞叹了一下马卡龙光滑的外壳和连绵的裙边，“谢谢。”他再次说道。  
送走拉基蒂奇之后莫德里奇将纸盒放进冰箱里，嘴里叼着一个马卡龙重新回到书房，黑莓的味道浓郁，外在酥脆内里柔软，夹心是一圈瑞士蛋白霜中间围着一汪覆盆子果酱，莫德里奇猜测果酱是他自己用覆盆子熬制的，比外面卖的那种果酱味道要好。  
补充糖分后的愉悦感让莫德里奇顺畅地在今天之内写完了更新，没有彻底踩入死线期，为此他的责任编辑在收到邮件之后打电话给他大呼小叫，“你居然今天把稿子交过来了，我没看错吧！你还是那个卢卡.不拖到最后一刻不交稿.我就是要和编辑作对.莫德里奇吗？”  
莫德里奇在客厅里拿着电话翻了个白眼，“你要是这么想的话，以后我还是继续拖稿吧。”他说着打开冰箱觅食，他把之前没吃完的披萨拿出来放进微波炉里加热，思考着是否要给自己拌个沙拉，被长时间快速打字所折磨的几处关节在叫嚣，莫德里奇最终放弃了这个还需要自己的手进行多余动作的决定，反正还有邻居送的马卡龙。  
“别别。”电话那边急忙制止，“算我谢谢你，以后请你越早交稿越好。”他们又交谈了几句关于后面的剧情走向，便挂了电话，莫德里奇在厨房里等着微波炉发出那声“叮”。  
对于莫德里奇来说，写稿子这件事，无论是连载还是给专栏的短篇，他都有自己的计划，从构思框架、丰富细节到最终成文，虽然每次都是让责编提心吊胆又崩溃的一定要到最后截止期才会写完，但莫德里奇从来没有一次越过这个时间。  
某种意义上，在赶稿期和自己的责编玩捉迷藏也是一种有趣的体验。莫德里奇很怀疑洛夫伦是不是有什么黑客技术能看到城里的监控，否则为什么每次他都能找到自己，虽然洛夫伦每次都说这是编辑的直觉，但莫德里奇认为或许用“傻人有傻福”来形容更为合适。  
下次干脆出城在附近某个小镇住几天算了，莫德里奇思考着，反正他也经常出去采风，正好收集完素材暂时不回来，就在当地住下。他觉得这是一个好主意，这时候，微波炉终于发出了他所期待的声音，莫德里奇打开它，闻到了奶酪和火腿的香味。  
披萨吃完之后他吃了薄荷巧克力口味的马卡龙，薄荷像是一阵清凉的风在嘴里散开，然后便是在口腔里涌上来的黑巧克力味道，浓郁却并不厚重。  
吃饭的时候莫德里奇顺手搜了一下马卡龙的做法，终于知道了为什么金属撞击的声音，面糊在托盘上挤出来之后需要将托盘在桌面上拍打，将里面的空气打出来，这样才能保证烤制出来的外壳有鸡蛋一样光滑的表面而没有气泡。  
甜点的制作需要精细的称量，莫德里奇虽然觉得自己算是个细心也有耐心的人，但有这个时间，他还是更愿意出门去外面的甜品店买一份。莫德里奇想起了之前闻到过的黄油香，和那一盒像珠宝一样就差发光的马卡龙，自己的邻居则显然将制作甜点当作日常里放松工作压力的一种方式。

那一次开头不算很愉快的认识之后，两人对彼此都热络了许多，在门口遇见的时候如果不是有非常着急的事情，也会交谈几句。莫德里奇还是写他的故事、去许多地方采风，拉基蒂奇还是会在闲暇时做甜点，做好了也不忘给自己的邻居送去一份，每次都让莫德里奇觉得十分愧疚。  
只是他不知道拉基蒂奇是他的读者，追过他写的每一部小说，拉基蒂奇也不知道自己最喜欢的，笔名为魔笛的作者就是自己的邻居。他只知道自己的邻居很喜欢甜点，每次见到自己拿着甜点时都会两眼发光，而他自己还毫无察觉，并且会用去超市采购时多买一份黄油奶油砂糖这类基本原料送给自己这种笨拙的方式来表达感谢。  
那天下午他刚准备出门，正好遇见了一个来找莫德里奇的男人，拉基蒂奇对他有些印象，记得他时不时就会来找莫德里奇，每次都会用拍门而不是按门铃的方式。这次同样，拉基蒂奇一边锁门，一边听着他边拍门边大声叫莫德里奇的名字。  
没有得到任何回应倒也没有让这个男人泄气，似乎已经习惯了，拿出手机给莫德里奇打电话，转到语音信箱之后留言的声音让走了几步远的拉基蒂奇都能听得清楚，大致内容就是你这家伙又跑哪里去了。  
拉基蒂奇忍不住回头望了一眼，男人生得高大魁梧，却穿着一件上面印着鸡仔和未出壳的鸡仔两个Emoji的、略显幼稚的白色T恤。拉基蒂奇收回了目光，走向自己的车。  
去事务所的路上他忽然想起来，之前除了在莫德里奇的家门口，还在哪里见过这个男人。那是几个月之前的事情，那时候他和莫德里奇都还是点头之交，只知道彼此是邻居，别的一无所知。  
拉基蒂奇想起来是在一家咖啡馆外见到他和莫德里奇坐在一起的，莫德里奇在吃冰淇淋，这个男人在看笔记本电脑的屏幕，看上去和莫德里奇十分熟稔，姿态亲密地说话，拿走了莫德里奇还没吃的华夫脆饼也没有被阻拦。  
也许他们是恋人，拉基蒂奇如此猜测到，忽视了心里那一点酸苦。

莫德里奇在周末敲响了他的家门，拿着一个本子，露出来的纸页上写得密密麻麻，他的耳朵上还夹着一支笔，“太好了你在家。”他见到伊万打开门，松了一口气，抓了抓自己的头发，“我有一点事情想咨询你。”  
拉基蒂奇侧过身让他进来，“怎么了？”提到找他咨询，拉基蒂奇第一反应是莫德里奇要装修房子，他关上门，对自己的邻居说随便坐。  
“伊万，你是学建筑的对吧？”莫德里奇问道，拉基蒂奇点点头，想要去给他拿饮料，被莫德里奇制止，“不用麻烦，我马上就走。”他面露难色，“我最近要写的小说，里面涉及到一些建筑历史和描写，但我对这部分一窍不通，网上的资料又庞杂了。”他不好意思地笑了笑，“所以就来求助你了。”  
拉基蒂奇此刻十分庆幸工作几年还没让他把建筑史忘光，并且平时还乐于看这方面的书籍。“太深的内容我也没有去研究，不过如果你只是想大致了解的话，我可以帮忙。”他让莫德里奇稍等，转身去书房拿了几本书给莫德里奇，“这本是根据时间线来介绍的，这本是根据不同的建筑风格来写的。”他一一给莫德里奇讲解，“都介绍得比较全面，你可以先拿去看看。”莫德里奇接过书翻了翻，“谢谢，伊万，你帮我大忙了。”  
“不用谢。”拉基蒂奇忽然想起来他看建筑方面的书的用意，“卢卡，原来你是写小说的吗？”莫德里奇从抬起头，反倒显得困惑，“原来这么久了你都不知道吗？”拉基蒂奇张了张嘴，为自己曾经的愚蠢说不出话，“那你认识那个叫魔笛的作家吗？”  
莫德里奇眯了眯眼睛，将笔别回自己的耳后，语气轻松得好像在说今天天气不错，“我就是那个叫魔笛的作家。”然后他就看见了拉基蒂奇难得一见的失态神情，嘴张得好像能够塞进一整个巧克力马芬。  
“怎么了？”莫德里奇带着笑意问道，“你是很喜欢他，还是很讨厌他？”拉基蒂奇看上去几乎想要扑过来拥抱他，莫德里奇猜测是前者。  
“你在开玩笑吗！我追完了你的每一部小说，每一本我都买了三套！你等一下！”他说着急急转身，以前锋拿球后冲向禁区的速度和架势冲向书房，莫德里奇在他身后问道，“你买三套做什么？”  
“一本平装版用来看，一本平装版用来推荐给朋友的时候借给对方看，一本精装版用来收藏。”拉基蒂奇在书房回答他，莫德里奇为他的一本正经而失笑，他居然不知道自己有个大粉丝就住在隔壁。  
拉基蒂奇抱着一摞书回到客厅，莫德里奇疑惑道，“那我怎么从来没在签售会见过你。”就算拉基蒂奇不是他的邻居，他也不可能忘记这么帅的一个读者啊。“因为你每次办签售的时候我都在加班或者出差。”这的确有点心酸，尤其是当对方捧着书半是期待半是欣喜地看着他，让莫德里奇无端想要揉他的头发。  
他轻咳了一声，克制住这种冲动，翻开一本书签上自己的名字。“以后你也不用去了，”他说道，在拉基蒂奇拿出来的书上挨个签名，“反正我就住在你的隔壁。”  
“我应该早点来和你打招呼的。”拉基蒂奇十分后悔地说道，“居然这么久我才知道这件事。”莫德里奇签下自己的名字，心念一动，在下面又画上一个笑脸，“是你自己不问我。”他说道，“不过我还是要感谢你最初送我的马卡龙，让我赶稿的时候都觉得心情顺畅。”  
这句话像是点亮了拉基蒂奇的脸，“真的吗！”他显然为自己能够帮助最喜欢的作家顺利写出作品而激动，“不过我已经很久没做过马卡龙了。”他这样说，莫德里奇也想起来，自己的确从那之后再也没吃过了。“怎么不做了，我觉得很好吃。”  
他签完最后一本，将这些书整齐地放在一起。“因为……之前做的时候不是打扰到你了吗。”莫德里奇从里面听出了委屈的意味，再次后悔当时那一瞬间失控的暴躁，“没关系，其实那几声也打扰不到我。”只是当时情况特殊。  
他们是因为马卡龙而认识的，莫德里奇突然意识到这一点，忽然又有些庆幸自己当初去敲拉基蒂奇的家门，否则到现在他们也还只是点头之交的邻居。  
“哦，对了，我还给你买了一袋杏仁粉做谢礼。”莫德里奇抱着书和本子起身，在拉基蒂奇开口拒绝前说道，“不准说不要，否则以后新书就不给你签名了。”他满意地看着拉基蒂奇刚张开的嘴又闭上，“你等等，我去拿给你。”  
莫德里奇很快回来，“正好，你又可以做马卡龙了。”拉基蒂奇将杏仁粉收好，“卢卡，你喜欢什么口味的？”莫德里奇想了想，还是耸耸肩说道，“给我一个惊喜。”  
拉基蒂奇走出厨房时，才注意莫德里奇今天穿的衣服，印着鸡仔和未出壳的鸡仔的白色T恤，和那天来找他的男人一模一样，拉基蒂奇觉得自己刚刚还如同漂浮在风中的羽毛那样飘荡雀跃的心情忽然就沉了下去。  
他们果然是情侣啊。  
他努力不让自己失望且难过的神色显露出来，勾起唇角，“那我做好之后给你送过来。”莫德里奇点点头，又叹了口气，“总是白吃你的甜点。”他刚说完，拉基蒂奇就摇头否认，“你送了我这么多原料，而且甜点就是要做出来分享才有意义。更何况，”他顿了顿，“更何况你还是我最喜欢的作家。”  
他带着马卡龙到莫德里奇家里时，已经到了晚饭时候，因为准备马卡龙而没有准备晚餐，于是顺理成章地被邀请留下来吃晚饭。走进去拉基蒂奇才发现自己借给他的其中一本书已经用便签做上了几个标记，旁边一张纸上记下了不少笔记。  
“今天做了薰衣草巧克力和香草拿铁两种口味。”他在莫德里奇打开冰箱时说道，并没有得到回应，直到关上冰箱门，转过身时拉基蒂奇才发现他嘴里已经叼着一个，是香草拿铁口味的，“好吃。”咬下半个之后莫德里奇评价道。  
“我今天做了牛肉丸。”说话间他将剩下半个马卡龙放进嘴里，往锅里正在炖煮的牛肉丸上擦了一个柠檬皮，又将青柠汁挤进汤汁里。牛肉丸的好处就是可以一次性做很多存在冰箱里慢慢吃，“闻起来很香。”伊万吸了吸鼻子说道。  
当牛肉丸、三文鱼沙拉、用来蘸汤汁的面包都上桌之后，莫德里奇沉吟了一下，“好像简单了一点。”他说着想要起身，被拉基蒂奇拉住了手臂，“这样就很好。”他说道，莫德里奇在他的坚持下坐回去，和他约定下次好好准备一餐再让他过来。  
拉基蒂奇对于这样的约定当然是求之不得，但又想问是否会打扰他和男友的时光，也想问怎么男朋友不回来一起吃饭，但这些问题关乎莫德里奇的私生活，于是拉基蒂奇将所有的疑问都和牛肉丸一起咽了下去。  
虽然心里有许多酸涩和堵闷，但莫德里奇能幸福快乐当然是最重要的，但这一点在拉基蒂奇又一次看见那个男人以砸门般的气势来找莫德里奇时打上问号，拉基蒂奇再次为邻居的感情生活而担忧。他尊重莫德里奇的选择，但他的男友总给拉基蒂奇一种有暴力倾向的感觉。而他们的感情似乎也很平淡，除了之前那件情侣装之外拉基蒂奇没见过任何一点亲密迹象。  
有国家队比赛日的时候他们约在莫德里奇家里看球，尽管拉基蒂奇并不是很想和他的男友相处，但面对这个邀请时还是没出息的答应了。“太好了。”得到肯定的回答之后莫德里奇愉快地拍手，“而且这次我已经交完稿子了，能够毫无心理负担地看球赛。”  
提到稿子，拉基蒂奇又开始和他讨论起现在这一本的剧情，和自己所猜测的后续发展，最终还不忘叮嘱他，“要出书了一定要告诉我。”  
莫德里奇想提醒他自己完全可以送他，但还是没有开口，准备当作日后的惊喜。  
令拉基蒂奇意外的是，这次在家里看球赛，依旧只有他和莫德里奇，而不见对方男友的身影。莫德里奇拿了两罐啤酒放在沙发前的茶几上，那里已经有了两大包薯片。“随便坐吧。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，不用想着赶稿能够安心看球显然让他心情很好。  
球赛还没有开始，电视上是球员们在场边热身的画面，拉基蒂奇忍了又忍，实在是觉得有必要提醒莫德里奇，“卢卡，”他开口道，“有件事情，我想和你说。”莫德里奇撕开其中一包薯片，点点头示意他继续说下去。  
“我并不是想要干涉你的感情生活，只是，”他的手指绞在一起，而莫德里奇则觉得这个走向有些神奇，“只是你的男友，当然，我不了解他，但他看上去有些暴力倾向……”  
他还没来得及说完，就被莫德里奇打断，“等等，停一下。”他说着舔去手上的薯片粉，“什么男友？”他这样的不明所以让拉基蒂奇说话也变得磕磕绊绊，“就、就是总是来敲你家门的那位，我之前看见过你们在咖啡馆约会，还有一样的情侣衫。”  
空气沉默了几秒钟，然后莫德里奇爆发出一阵与他外表和平时做事风格极其不相符的狂野笑声，动作幅度过大让他手里的薯片落了一地，他急忙把它放在茶几上，然后笑得直不起腰，一边笑一边摇头，想要说话，但又被持续不断地笑声堵回去。  
等他终于笑够了，电视里球员们都在球员通道里列队准备出场了，莫德里奇用手背抹去眼泪，拉基蒂奇抽了张面巾纸给他，“看在上帝和梅林的份上，”莫德里奇把眼泪擦去，“你居然会觉得他是我的男朋友。我的眼光有这么差吗，会看上那个觉得自己背后有翅膀的家伙。”他将纸巾揉成团丢掉，“他是我的责编，你这个笨蛋！那件T恤编辑部从主编到作者人手一件，是那家伙自己设计的图案。”  
噢。原来是这样吗。拉基蒂奇意识到，所以，他还是有机会的。  
莫德里奇摇着头将掉在地上的薯片捡起来丢掉，“我简直不敢相信你会这么想，和德扬——我的天啊，伊万，我今晚要是做噩梦都是你的错。”他说道，拉基蒂奇向他道歉，以局促掩盖着内心的欢欣，将话题引到球赛上。  
从那天之后，拉基蒂奇觉得他们的关系开始了某种微妙的平衡，他的示好不再以粉丝和邻居的名义掩饰，他们会讨论一下建筑史和建筑风格方面的话题，那是莫德里奇在为下一部小说做准备；他们甚至开始习惯在其中一个人家里吃晚饭，前提是拉基蒂奇能够在晚饭时候回到家里。

这天拉基蒂奇又开始做马卡龙，他已经知道了莫德里奇每个月赶稿子的时间段，就是这几天，希望马卡龙能够对方一点支持。他正在筛糖粉的时候，门铃响了，莫德里奇抱着笔电和充电器站在门口，像是在躲灾。  
“抱歉伊万，”进门之后他说道，“这几天我能在你这里呆着吗？”拉基蒂奇点点头，“当然，出什么事了吗？”  
“没什么事情。”莫德里奇在餐桌旁坐下，给笔电充上电开机，“截稿日要到了，我的责编又在满世界找我怕我拖稿。”他轻松地说道，“以前都是在某个咖啡馆或是我的朋友家，但是在外面他总能找到我，还收买了我的朋友们。这次我就想在你这里躲一躲，他反而不会怀疑我就在邻居家对不对。”他对着拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，让后者笑起来。  
虽然知道洛夫伦不会真的进门找人，但当门铃响起之后莫德里奇在开门的瞬间看见外面站的是他时，着实惊慌了一下，急忙躲在门口的视线完全看不见的地方，忽然有一种心跳加速自己是在和拉基蒂奇私会的微妙感。  
“你好，请问你知道你的邻居去哪里了吗？”洛夫伦问道，面对陌生人时很有礼貌，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，一脸的疑惑，“不知道，我今天没有见过他。”洛夫伦也并没有对眼前的人起疑心，只是用便签纸写下自己的号码递给拉基蒂奇，“这是我的联系方式，如果见到他请一定打给我。”拉基蒂奇接过，答应下来，“好的。”  
洛夫伦很快离开，莫德里奇重新回到餐桌旁打字，拉基蒂奇拿着那张纸，觉得良心有点不安，“这样欺骗他好像不太好。”他对莫德里奇说道，莫德里奇对此不以为然，“让他找到才麻烦，你是不知道他在赶稿期的时候有多烦人。”他补充道，“当然，他是一个很优秀的责编，这点毋庸置疑。”  
赶稿赶累了，莫德里奇也会凑过去看看拉基蒂奇制作马卡龙，看着他手法熟练地将裱花袋里准备好的混合物挤在托盘里，然后拿起托盘让它落在桌面上打出空气，在上面撒了一点芝士粉。入烤箱之后准备里面的馅料，今天拉基蒂奇准备做芝士蛋糕和伯爵茶口味。  
“我是不是也该学学你的责编，不写完不准你吃？”准备原料的时候拉基蒂奇笑着问道，莫德里奇耸耸肩，但还是重新回到椅子上，“你不会的。”他笃定地说道，“因为他是我的责编，而你是我的邻居兼粉丝。”  
“其实你可以去书房里。”拉基蒂奇说道，茶香在室内弥漫，“不用了，我有一个插线孔给笔电充电就可以了。”莫德里奇说道，神色重新变得专注，伊万也没有再说话打扰他，尽量放轻了手里的动作。  
这两种口味的马卡龙让莫德里奇想起了曾经在咖啡馆里赶稿，写完之后奖励自己一块芝士蛋糕，一杯伯爵茶时的情景，伊万好像将悠闲的下午茶时光都通过味道浓缩在小小的一枚马卡龙里。  
等到晚上莫德里奇写完了今天给自己订的计划部分，重新抱着笔电回去，出门时还不忘张望一下，担心自己的责编会突然冒出来，拉基蒂奇看着他的背影和动作，忽然有一种两人是在谈地下情，偷偷私会的感觉。

莫德里奇的小说在完结之后很顺利的出版了，作为给拉基蒂奇一直请他吃甜点的报答，他在拿到实体书之后第一时间就送给了拉基蒂奇，还在扉页上画了一个样子不太标准的马卡龙。  
所以可想而知他在签售会上看见拉基蒂奇拿着新书找他要签名时内心的无奈。  
“我喜欢你很久了。”拉基蒂奇看着他认真的说道，没有说喜欢你的书，而是喜欢你，莫德里奇意识到了这个微小却意义重大的区别。他翻开书，看着尚且一片空白的扉页，抬头对着拉基蒂奇露出一个笑容，写下独一无二的签名和寄语。

To 伊万  
请问你愿意成为我的男朋友吗？

——卢卡.莫德里奇

——End——


End file.
